Smurf One Baby Step
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: When Brainy messes around in Papa Smurf's lab, he finds himself in big trouble. Now the other smurfs must literally take care of the problem. One-shot


**Smurf One Baby Step**

* * *

Papa Smurf tended to take few trips to meet up with his friends such as Homnibus, as he felt inclined to look after his smurfs. But there were also his desires that needed attention, and so was going to see Homnibus today.

He bid a farewell and left on Feathers, headed for his fellow wizard's house.

"While Papa Smurd is gone, I think I'll use his laboratory to smurf-up a quick potion," Brainy plans to himself, heading for Papa Smurf's house. "He won't mind, he won't even know!"

* * *

A few smurfs later, a group of smurfs are playing smurfball at the center of the village.

"It sure is nice that Papa Smurf can see his friend today," Smurfette says.

"Yeah, especially after all he does for us," Hefty agrees, tossing the smurfball to Greedy.

"Oh, I wish there was some way to repay him," Smurfette says.

"Do you think he'd like a cake of some sorts?" Greedy asks, holding the smurfball in both his hands. He'd leap at any chance to bake a delicious Smurfberry cake.

"I think Papa Smurf would just like some time to himself once in a smurf," Hefty argues. "After all the chaos that tends to go on, a leader always needs a break."

"That sounds easy enough, but can I still bake a cake?"

"I don't see why not," Smurfette reasons.

"Oh boy!" Greedy then tosses the smurfball to Smurfette and dashes for his kitchen.

Smurfette and Hefty look at each other and shrug. Their silence is broken by a sudden _BOOM! _All smurfs look around for Jokey to see if maybe it was his surprise.

"That wasn't me!" Jokey defends and puts his hands up.

"It came from Papa Smurf's house!" Poet points and all eyes turn to the house that should be empty.

"Hm, I wonder what happened," Hefty wonders aloud.

"We should smurf it out," Handy claims.

So Hefty and Handy take a look inside. They step into the house and look for the cause of the noise. They then see a small figure sitting on the ground in front of Papa's potion table.

"Brainy?"

The glasses-clad smurf was now a baby and was looking up at the two. But Handy and Hefty could only stare in disbelief.

"He must've been fooling around with Papa Smurf's potions," Handy guesses, pointing at the messy table.

Hefty picks the child up and turns to his best friend.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Hefty asks. Handy only shrugs.

"Maybe we should tell the others, and hopefully one of them will know what to smurf."

* * *

Brainy was now sitting on the floor, in the middle of the gathered smurfs.

"Poor Brainy," Smurfette frowns.

"Gee, what happened?" Clumsy wonders.

"We don't know, Clumsy," Hefty replies. "All we know is that he somehow turned himself into a baby."

"It's weird being older than him," Snappy says.

"Yeah, we're so used to him bossing us around!" Sassette agrees.

"He bosses every smurf around, not just you smurflings," Hefty points out.

Baby was sitting in front of the baby Brainy, and the two giggle at each other.

"Well what are we going to do?" Handy asks the group.

"I say the first thing we need to do, is get him into some fitting clothes," Smurfette claims.

"I'll get to work," Tailor says and heads for his house.

"Now I'd say that a group of us should watch him while the other group tries to come up with a reversal potion," Hefty says. "Grouchy, you and the smurflings will watch him while Smurfette, Handy, and I come up with the right potion. Now lets smurf to work."

So the three appointed smurfs head back to Papa's lab, while Grouchy and the smurflings stay with Brainy and Baby in the smurflings' treehouse.

"I hate watching over other smurfs," Grouchy complains.

His expressions then softens as he looks at baby Brainy. Brainy was smiling a childish smile as he tries to keep his oversized hat from falling over his eyes. Grouchy's frown falters and he picks up the glasses-clad baby. Brainy coos, causing Grouchy to crack a smile.

* * *

"Gee, Grouchy sure is good with babies," Sassette whispers to her friends soft enough so that Grouchy couldn't hear.

The last few minutes, the smurflings had watched as Grouchy rocked Brainy back and forth. Brainy had even grabbed at Grouchy's nose, but it didn't bother Grouchy as much as it usually would have.

Just then, Tailor rushes in.

"I've finished Brainy's clothes!" He announces.

Tailor then takes Brainy from Grouchy and changes the child into the new outfit. Brainy smiles now that his hat fit and he wouldn't have to keep pushing it up.

So Tailor gives Brainy back to Grouchy, who was patiently sitting in a rocking chair. Without saying a word, Grouchy resumes rocking the child in his arms.

"It sure is nice to see this side of you, Grouchy," Tailor says.

"I hate this side of me," Grouchy responds with his usual frown. He then cracks his smile again as he adds, "But I don't hate baby smurfs."

Tailor smiles at that and then exits the treehouse.

"Is there anything we can do, Grouchy?" Nat asks the usually grumpy smurf.

Grouchy only shakes his head in response.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Snappy demands.

"We could just sit here and watch them," Slouchy suggests. His friends then narrow their eyes at him, indicating that they didn't want to just sit. "Or not."

* * *

"I can't find anything on baby smurfs!" Handy informs in frustration.

"Is this something?" Smurfette asks, looking at a page in one of the books. Handy and Hefty walk over to her and read what she was looking at.

It was a reversal potion for all potions or spells.

"It's worth a try," Hefty says, taking the book and placing it upon the stand. "Now lets gather the ingredients," he turns a page and begins to read the needed ingredients. "Smurf root..."

* * *

Brainy had been set down on one of the bunks to sleep, and he had been out for at least an hour now. But of course, the quiet had to come to an end when he woke up and began to cry.

"Make him stop!" Snappy complains, covering his ears.

"Where's Grouchy?" Nat wonders.

"I don't know, he said he'd be right back," Slouchy informs.

"Well some smurf make him stop!" Snappy demands.

So Sassette runs over to the crying smurf and tries rocking him like Grouchy had been doing. Unfortunately it only made it worse, as Brainy began to cry more.

"You're making it worse, Sassette!" Snappy accuses, still clutching his ears.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Sassette snaps back. "I don't see you doing anything!"

Luckily, Grouchy had heard Brainy crying, as he rushes in and takes him from Sassette. He commences the rocking, and Brainy quickly calms down. He begins to suck on his thumb and leans his head against Grouchy's chest. The smurflings stare in utter shock- how could Grouchy calm a baby smurf down so well? Him, of all smurfs...

"Crying coyotes," Sassette whispers to her best friends.

* * *

"Third time's a charm..." Handy says as he pours the last ingredient for the third try.

"Here's hoping..." Hefty mumbles and Smurfette nods, as all three of them were covered with ash.

As soon as Handy adds the liquid to the batch, it explodes in their faces, just as the previous two had.

Hefty and Smurfette glare at Handy, who smiles sheepishly.

"Well, none of them can be perfect..." He defends.

* * *

"Check," Papa Smurf claims, looking at the chess board.

Homnibus studies the board intently and finally counters with a move, his king no longer in danger.

"It's nice whenever you're able to visit, Papa Smurf," he says.

Papa Smurf chuckles. "Well, it's rare when my smurfs don't need help or guidance. I wonder how they're doing right now."

"I'm sure they're just fine. They're probably either working or playing together," Homnibus assures, patiently waiting for Papa Smurf to make his move.

"Well, you never know with my smurfs," Papa Smurf chuckles again as he then moves his knight. "Check."

Homnibus frowns as his king is once again put in jeopardy.

* * *

"Ok, I'm absosmurfly positive this is it now," Handy reassures, about to again add the last ingredient.

As he does this, Hefty and Smurfette hide behind a table just in case it explodes again.

"After this, we should really leave the potion-making to Papa!" Hefty concludes. Smurfette nods in agreement.

The three then brace themselves as Handy adds the last ingredient. Only this time, it doesn't explode.

"I did it!" Handy cheers.

"Now we have to see if it works," Smurfette says.

So the three head over to the smurflings' treehouse.

* * *

Brainy had now fallen asleep in Grouchy's arms, whom had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. The four smurflings had fallen asleep on the floor in a heap.

Suddenly the door's thrust open, jerking the smurfs from their slumber.

"We have the potion!" Hefty announces.

"It's about time!" Snappy claims, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

Grouchy hands Brainy over to Handy, and then yawns. Handy wraps Brainy in a blanket so that he would be covered once he was returned to normal. Hefty had put the potion in one of Baby's bottles, and he hands that bottle to Brainy. Brainy takes the bottle and sniffs it. Sure that it's safe to drink, Brainy then sips from it.

* * *

A little later, Brainy was back to his normal self, which meant he started bossing the other smurfs around.

"You smurfs really should have been working while Papa Smurf was away! How disappointed he'll be when smurfs back," Brainy was scolding.

"Maybe we should have kept him as a baby," Hefty grumbles to Handy.

Handy replies, "You've just got to smurf one baby step at a time."

* * *

**Aw that was so much fun to write c:**

**I love Grouchy's soft spot for babies, so I mean come on, I ****_had_**** to use it *heart***

**A review** **would be awesome, so make sure to leave one. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
